


【凛司】阴阳师会梦见吸血鬼吗

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 2019/4/6吸血鬼栗x阴阳师司泉雷要素提及
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa





	【凛司】阴阳师会梦见吸血鬼吗

他沉着冷静丢出一把符咒，反正朱樱家财大气粗最不缺的就是钱，妖怪张嘴嚼吧嚼吧吞掉，悠哉悠哉打了个饱嗝，挑衅似的向他冲来，啪的一声爆炸成灰。朱樱司抹了把脸，暗想还好撒得够多，露出和煦微笑朝地上受惊的路人伸手，“已经没事了。”

黑发红眼的美少年睫毛颤了颤，手指闲闲指向他背后，“后面还有很多哦。”

他一扭头看见齐刷刷一排和刚才那只一模一样的妖怪，惨，太惨了，全家报仇十秒不晚，最惨的是他的符咒全都撒完。他从书包里掏出一把黄纸，想着咬破手指现场鲜血画符是不是得先输入神秘代码按个pause，或是找个存盘点存档然后sl大法好。但显然这副本是即时制不是回合制，妖怪也没有单挑意识，乌压压的一片直冲过来。朱樱司深吸一口气，挡在路人美少年前面，朱樱家训作为武士就当保护弱小，虽然他走的是阴阳师一脉也抹杀不了血性。他闭上眼预备面对疾风暴雨，便听见身后弱小低笑一声，扣了个响指。一只手搭上他的肩膀，“还不睁眼吗？”

一片干干净净的街道，没想到美少年是个世外高人。朱樱司眼睛发亮，“前辈好厉害！”

对方又是轻笑一声，猩红眼眸眨一眨，“我不做助人为乐的好人，要收报酬的。”

“这个好说，要什么尽管提，只要我能做到的定然万死不辞……前辈你收徒弟吗？”

“嗯哼？不用死这么严重……我想要你的血。”最后一句是贴着他的耳朵说的，温热的气息打在皮肤上带出一阵酥痒，尖利的犬齿抵上他的脖颈，白皙过分的手轻掐住另一侧，被刺破皮肤的痛夹杂着奇异的感觉，朱樱司软了腿被对方搂住吸血，忽然觉得自己像是一包可吸食的袋装果汁。这也太丢脸了，身为阴阳师的尊严让他艰难伸手抽出口袋里的仅剩的一张符咒拍到吸血鬼的大腿上。

吸血鬼愣了愣惩戒性地加重咬了下去，完事后打了个哈欠说要回家补觉，丢下一句谢谢款待并真诚建议他下次用十字架圣水毕竟中西方法术系统有壁。月光下黑发红眸吸血鬼的样貌更显妖异美丽，离开的背影也就愈显欠打。朱樱司把自己从悲愤郁结的深渊里扯出来，反正也打不过不如回家好好背书画符下次再一雪前耻。

报仇的机会来得猝不及防，转角遇到爱的浪漫桥段也得看人，对象不对就弄成了恐怖片续集。啪叽一声粗点心袋掉落在地，还没来得及心痛跑了三条街辛苦买来的的点心，就与一双猩红如鸽血的眼眸视线相对。难道说这就是熟人相见分外眼红，但他最近只顾着深入了解平民美食修行没什么长进，报仇还是算了。朱樱司悄悄往后挪了挪步子暗数一二三预备跑，不料吸血鬼忽然栽倒，他下意识地接住，第一反应是真的好冷没什么温度，然后就感受温热的血从身体接触的地方流过。远处传来一阵人声喧嚣，吸血鬼不甘地啧叹一声体力不支晕倒，没过几秒就变成小蝙蝠。朱樱司抓着小蝙蝠往口袋一塞，打了个电话让附近的保镖开车过来送他回家，徒留一帮血猎在街头巷角乱窜翻遍所有垃圾桶被清洁员拿着扫把追着痛打一顿还上了社会新闻。

半夜他梦见一大群蝙蝠追着他咬，惊醒便见吸血鬼托着腮坐在他床边发呆。

吸血鬼的恢复能力有这么好吗不是才流了好多血虚弱过度晕倒变成小蝙蝠。

床边人清了清嗓子，自称是来自欧洲纯血吸血鬼现居日本的一脉，作为报答勉强留在他身边保护他一段日子，只要给床睡给血喝就行，听起来最后一句混吃混喝才是重点。面对红发少年的怀疑目光朔间凛月撇了撇嘴打了个响指唤出蝙蝠群，朱樱司回忆起噩梦立刻掀起被子蒙头，后知后觉手腕些许酸胀疼痛，两个小孔安静地躺在白皙手腕上，他突然明白这家伙啃了他一口才恢复好。朔间凛月把一颗恶魔心脏模样的红宝石挂在他脖子上宣告约定成立。

拒绝无效。朱樱司只好把校服口袋改装成多啦A梦式，揣着小蝙蝠上下学。

“小朱好残忍，竟然这样对老人家。”口袋里的朔间凛月咬一口他的手指，转个身呼呼大睡去了。

这个故事到这里还算是略显扭曲的萌宠奇缘，少点血也不痛不痒而且朔间凛月偶尔心血来潮做的点心还算好吃……就是造型奇特了些。偶尔赶赶小妖小鬼也还算顺利，如果不是按字面意思理解的那个疯狂见鬼的濑名前辈又一次在体育器材室遇见恶灵，弄断一串佛珠丢完符咒才勉强脱身的话。

朱樱司做足了心理建设，一把推开体育器材室的大门。踏入的第一步就感觉不对，怪风直接把门关上，灯管跳闪几下宣告罢工，又黑又暗的空间里散发着旧皮革铁锈混杂的气息，他深吸一口气，被灰尘糊得咳嗽起来。不知从哪里传来的怪声，一排排铁架猝不及防倾倒，篮球排球都按着非自然反重力路线朝他砸过来，他默念咒语，保护罩悄然结成，下一秒贴在透明光罩的球都长出人脸，硬生生把外壳都啃掉……感觉像是植物大战僵尸里似曾相识的僵尸啃坚果。但是他的坚果就这一个，他想也不想甩出一张符咒，瞬间一切人脸都消失，架子还好好地摆在那里，如他预想的一样都是虚假幻象。

【住手，不要打了对不起……不甘心，明明该死的是你们吧。】

前后两句的声调完全不同，从懦弱的哀求到阴冷刺骨的威胁之间不断切换。 怨灵直接出现在他眼前，身上的校服染满了星星点点的血迹，一双手伸出将要掐住他的脖子，朱樱司连忙躲开，后退时撞到了铁架，掌心一阵刺痛原来是被架子的边缘划破。

见到血那鬼的脸上露出了更加狰狞的表情，出乎意料的是他捂住头蹲了下去，声音充满了恐惧。

【不要打了……】

欸？他的咒语念了一半，被它这番举动弄得不解起来。定睛一看才发现它维持的人形裸露出的皮肤上是人为殴打过的淤青，而那些创口像是被什么刺出来的。福至心灵般他望向墙壁，上面挂满了体育运动的奖牌。原先这所学校也曾在高中击剑大赛中获得过奖牌，可是他入学以来就没有听说过相关的体育活动，到底发生过什么？

不好！是什么时候。

他猛一转头，在他思索的片刻怨灵的手上已经多了一把沾满血迹的击剑，怨气重到形成实体，刺下来的话肯定出事。咔嚓。两根纤长的手指夹住剑身，一寸寸的剑在他指尖被折断成碎片。不知何时从他口袋里钻出来的朔间凛月挡在他面前，猩红色眼眸滑过一丝不悦，“小朱是我的东西，谁允许你弄伤他的啊？”紫黑色的火焰从他右手燃起，被焚烧的怨灵发出凄厉的惨叫声。

“等等，凛月前辈，先停下。”

“我会保护你，是我们约定好的吧？”

朔间凛月少有的沉下了脸，是在为他没有向他求助而生气吗？

朱樱司摊开左手，里面放着一颗红宝石，是原本预备用来挡住怨灵的攻击的，“凛月前辈不是一直在保护我吗？也不要太小看司了。”

红发少年弯了弯眼眸朝他笑道，燃烧着的火焰渐渐熄灭。

念完往生咒收拾好东西已经是黄昏时分，朔间凛月拒绝帮忙。两个少年从器材室走出来，期间黑发人一直生着闷气不愿理他，“可以请凛月前辈看看他身上发生了什么吗，拜托了？”

朱樱司扯了扯他的胳膊，动作生硬语气刻意，一看便是不会撒娇的小孩，却意外取悦了撒娇能手朔间凛月。他伸出手指点一点朱樱司的额角，那段故事便一幕幕流水般滑过，饱受校园欺凌的男孩被同伴们用击剑意外害死成为怨灵，从被害人变成加害人，世间遵循着本就不公平的常理。

“小朱为什么想做阴阳师呢？明明家里已经没有人在学了吧？”

他比谁都清楚这个小少年背着家人偷偷翻进阁楼，打开布满灰尘的箱子寻找那些本该被遗忘的术法，一点一点自己摸索出来，该说他天赋力极强还是决心过人，竟然也真被他研究出来了。

“能维持看得到的世界和看不到的世界的平衡不是也很好吗？” 

“欸——小朱有这么伟大的理想吗，可是我只想好好睡觉啊？”

“以后也请凛月前辈和我一起加油。”

“不要擅自决定这种事情啊，好麻烦，算了，小朱给我血的话也不是不可以帮你哦？”

“说起来还有一件事，凛月前辈到底为什么要保护着我——？只是顺手的忙吧。”

“当然是因为你的血好喝啊。”朔间凛月眨了眨眼睛。

关于朔间凛月离家出走的真相他是在很久之后才知道，简单说来就是逃婚结果半路上遇到了心有所属的订婚对象，两个人一拍即合决定各奔东西。后来亲自到朔间家的古堡去抢亲这种事情朱樱司做梦也不敢想，好在那时候他的阴阳术已经练的不错，还有超级弟控朔间家主帮忙，揣着小蝙蝠私奔也熟练到不行，就此毁掉了朔间家下一代纯血吸血鬼培养计划，不过这也是很久之后的事情了。

现在朱樱司最大的烦恼怕是濑名前辈问他怎么和鬼谈恋爱。银发蓝眸的前辈手腕上的紧紧缠绕着的红线想忽视也不行，结契的动作真快。

“我只是担心丢下他这个笨蛋一个人不行。”

除非月永レオ拉着前辈你一起去死不然你们只能永远相互祸害到地老天荒了，前辈你清醒一点。朱樱司喝了一口热可可压下心中的吐槽。

罩着他前辈的大佬绿眼一横嘲笑他学艺不精，转头一口一个セナ向前辈撒娇，濑名前辈就居然就吃这一套，滤镜之下他的れおくん是最清纯善良不做作的鬼，堪比天使般圣洁无暇。朱樱司暗暗磨了磨牙心想真是好恶心两男的。

就着桌上蛋糕水果进行再创作的朔间凛月疑惑地看他一眼，叉了块蛋糕送到他嘴边，朱樱司想也不想地越过蛋糕往他脸颊亲了一下。

谁还不能假装有个男朋友呢。

至于以后朱樱司打电话给濑名泉咨询和吸血鬼谈恋爱的秘诀又是另外一回事了。


End file.
